


Agatha Snape

by Hiddlestuck



Series: Perks of Sleeping with your Potion's Professor [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: Just a short little one shot/story i made about the future
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Perks of Sleeping with your Potion's Professor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Agatha Snape

Severus and his wife walked onto platform 9 & ¾ with their daughter, Agatha who was walking shyly in between them. Many many years ago Severus stood in the same place his daughter did, today. His wife did as well. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on his wife. She was truly the most beautiful and caring person he had met since his childhood friend, Lily. Back then though their love was forbidden, she was his student and all. He felt a tug on his robes and looked down to see Agatha pulling at them. 

“Daddy I’m scared,” she looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes. 

“I know darling, believe it or not. Daddy was scared too when he was your age. Agatha looked at him surprised, like she couldn’t believe it.” 

“My darling Agatha, I know it’s scary to think about being without us; your parents. But I can promise you how much fun you will have at Hogwarts. You will soon forget about us till it’s time to come home again.” Severus’ wife said while kneeling down. 

Severus’ eyes scanned the platform, he saw Harry and Ginny Potter speaking to their son. Harry turned around and waved before walking over. 

“Pot- I mean, Harry, and you must be Albus?” Snape said to the small boy standing behind his father. Albus nodded at him. “This is our daughter Agatha. Albus walked out from his father's shadow to get a better look. 

“Do you maybe wanna be friends?” Albus asked Agatha proudly. She looked at her father and he nodded. 

“You already have a new friend Agatha my dear.” Severus leaned down to his daughters height and embraced her. His wife joined in too as the three of them hugged at once. “Next summer will fly by fast and you will be home again, but I doubt you will wanna leave by then.” He said while kissing her head. 

“Stop, you guys are embarrassing me in front of my new friend!” Agatha said while giggling. “I love you very much Mommy and Daddy. I think I’m ready to go now!” She said while grabbing her luggage and walking to follow after Albus Potter. 

Severus turned to his wife and smiled, “I guess we did it then.” She smiles proudly as a tear slips down her cheek. Severus holds her in his arms and the two of them turn their attention to the train as it whistles for take off. The two of them wave happily as Agatha waves from the window. 

“We did a good job Severus, despite the odds, we did it.” His wife said while turning to look at him. He leans in and kisses his wife, feeling the same amount of passion as their first kiss 30 years ago. 

Severus looks up and sees all his old students looking at him. Draco Malfoy and his wife, Hermione and Ron, and lastly Harry and Ginny. Harry spoke up first, “we were wondering sir.” 

“Spit it out, Potter.” Severus states and it reminds him of his old, bitter self. “Sorry, Harry.” 

Harry laughs a little nervously but continues, “we were wondering if maybe you and your wife would like to join us all for dinner and drinks. As a celebration?” 

Severus glanced towards his wife with an amused smile. 

“We would love to join you all, thank you very much for inviting the two of us.” His wife responds while winking at him. Everyone starts talking excitedly as you all make your way to The Three Broomsticks pub, for old times sake.


End file.
